Enkai Kamizuru
was a legendary shinobi and the head of the Kamizuru clan. He was also the one who founded Iwagakure in the Land of Earth and would later go on to become the village's . Background At the of the five Kage, he, accompanied by , sat alongside the others, where he noted that he had come in good faith to endorse the meeting of the five Kage, but noted that he would not sign so easily to agreement. True to his words, he expressed outrage when the made a demand that instead of receiving a , as the sand priests had already sealed away one, they requested 30% of whatever they would pay for a tailed beast from Konoha. As infighting broke out and Hashirama Senju made his plea to them to preserve the future of their children and unite, he looked on intently. At some point during his tenure, the Tsuchikage tasked a young with cleaning the of their village, under his direct supervision. During the exercise, he explained that the stone was a symbol of the tough, unmovable will of the shinobi of Iwagakure — something that he regarded as "essential". Although describing Ōnoki as possessing such a will, he warned how forsaking it would result in a life filled only with excuses and hatred. Personality The Tsuchikage seemed to be a composed individual, with wisdom and experience befitting of his age. By his own admission, he was able to discern the value of a stone and a person's will alike by merely looking at them. As a consequence of this, he had a tendency to make reference to stones and their properties while speaking, aptly demonstrated during his advice to Ōnoki about discovering his innate strong will. Appearance During old age, the First had grown a bristling moustache and long beard, both of which had dark highlights running through them alternately. He also had a tendency to squint, otherwise only opening just one of his eyes when necessary. He wore the traditional Kage attire — consisting of the customary hat and cloak — over a dark, loose-fitting, full-length gown that was tied using a lighter sash around his waist. At the first meeting of the five Kage, he wore a dark-coloured kimono with light-coloured trimmings, while his long hair hung loosely around his face. Abilities Though his capabilities remain largely unknown, overall, as the founding Tsuchikage and head of the Kamizuru clan, he is undoubtedly a powerful ninja. Ninjutsu Enkai had shown the ability to fly like his successors. Kamizuru Clan Techniques As a member of the Kamizuru clan, Enkai can use bee-based techniques. He was also said to have written the "Book of Secret Arts" which was full of secrets about the Kamizuru Clan's hiden ninjutsu. However, he eventually sealed it away, forbidding anyone from utilising it. Nature Transformation Enkai has shown the ability to use Earth and Wind elements respectively. Part I Search for the Bikōchū Arc In the anime, where his story precedes his manga début, it is revealed that after the Tsuchikage's death, his granddaughter, Suzumebachi, searched for his sacred scrolls, which contained secret techniques on the bug-tamer arts. Ultimately, she was unsuccessful with finding her grandfather's scrolls. She and her brothers, Jibachi and Kurobachi, set out to find the bikōchū to help them, but were stopped by Naruto and Team Kurenai. Part II Ten-Tails Revival Arc Although not making an official appearance, Enkai was seen in Hashirama's flashback of the first ever Kage Summit. Quotes * (To Ōnoki) "If you forsake your will while hitting a wall… you will begin to make excuses and obtain hatred in exchange of your determination. Listen now… you have to step forward without abandoning your will!"